Preferences
by Mistress of Azure
Summary: Roy learns more than he wanted to know when he asks Riza for a date... RoyxRiza fans won't like this... Pairing: Rizax? PG13, just in case, for sliiiiiiight inuendo


Another FMA drabble, 700 words this time. Warning, RoyxRiza fans probably won't like this…Heh heh…

1-2-3-G-O

Roy Mustang leaned back in his chair and smirked casually at the woman standing in front of him. Her long blond hair was pulled up in her usual style, and she was dressed in her usual soldier ensemble.

Riza Hawkeye looked back at her superior, a confused look on her face. The colonel had called her into his office five minutes ago, and since then the two had been staring at each other aimlessly. Riza started to wonder if there was a point to this meeting, or if Roy had shut them up in his office for the mere purpose of gawking at her.

Finally, unable to take the suspense, Riza spoke up. "You wanted to see me, sir…?"

Roy's smirk widened and he sighed, shaking his head in amusement. "Riza, Riza, Riza." He looked at her, smiling pleasantly at her expression. "Riza."

"Taisa." Riza was starting to get annoyed. "Is there a _reason_ you wanted to see me?"

Roy realized he could stall no more. He leaned back a little further in his chair, clearing his throat and throwing Riza his most charming smile. "Well, Riza. It has come to my attention that this afternoon, you and I shall be leaving work early. So I was thinking this would be the perfect time to ask if you would honor me with your company at dinner this evening."

There. Roy grinned inwardly, quite proud of himself. He was at his coolest today, he decided, mentally patting himself on the back. _'You suave, handsome, debonair, charming, sexy man, you…'_

It took him a minute to notice the look on Hawkeye's face. She appeared rather uncomfortable, and Roy could just make out a faint blush on her cheeks. "Like…like a, a _date_, sir…?"

Mustang congratulated himself on making his most hardened subordinate blush. "Yes, like a date, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Riza's face flushed further, and she looked away nervously. Roy frowned slightly. Any other female would have jumped into his arms already. This did not bode well for him. "Well, actually…um…" Riza stuttered, very unlike her. "I'm honored, really, it's just…well…" She took a deep breath.

"You're just not my _type_. I'm sorry."

There was a loud crash as Roy's chair leaned too far back and tipped over. Before Riza could even move to help him, Roy was back on his feet, holding onto the desk for support. "If you don't mind my asking…" Roy managed, "just what the hell _IS_ your type then?"

Riza blushed madly, and looked away, as if ashamed. "I…I…"

"Well? Spit it out!"

Riza bit her lip, then burst out, "I like SHORT guys!"

The office was deathly silent for a few moments as Roy stared, dumbstruck at his lieutenant. Then, as if on cue, the door opened quietly, yielding a very familiar, very small, and soon-to-be very _burnt_ blonde alchemist.

"Darling? Are you done yet? We're going to miss our reservations…"

Roy Mustang woke with a scream.

* * *

The colonel sat straight up in bed, breathing heavy and heart beating wildly. Cold sweat trickled down his face as he glanced around, taking in his surroundings. He calmed greatly once he confirmed that he was safe in his own bedroom, in his own house, far away from such horrors.

"What a nightmare," he muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow. At least it was all just a…bad…dream…

No. _No_. It couldn't be. What a ridiculous idea. And yet…Mustang couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"What's gotten into you, Roy?" he chided himself. "Work must be getting to you. I know! I'll just call Riza and ask her out. And this time she'll say yes for sure. No one could choose that pipsqueak over _me_."

He smirked and reached for the phone, the thought never occurring to him that Riza might be the _slightest_ bit annoyed by being woken up at midnight for a date. Roy dialed her number and hummed happily to himself as he listened to it ring three times before it was picked up.

The color quickly drained out of his face as a very groggy, very male, very _familiar_ voice answered. "H'lo, Hawkeye residence…"

Roy Mustang had never screamed so loud in his life.

1-2-3-G-O

Hee hee, poor Mustang. Just in case you're very dense, the pairing was EdxRiza. There needs to be more of this couple! I have made it my goal to infect other authors in this fandom with the EdxRiza bug! It's too cute to be ignored!


End file.
